1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a carrying and guiding spider for the support of a rotor of a vertical electrical machine, with arms which comprise acute angles with the radial directions at the clamping points on the central body of the carrying and guiding spider whereby the arms are extended between the central body, and a foundation of annular shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A carrying arrangement for the shaft support of a vertical, electrical machine is described and shown in the German Pat. No. 2,459,236, whose connecting elements are disposed at acute angles with the radial directions at their clamping points and whose ends are rigidly connected with an annular-shaped foundation. These connecting elements are inelastic in the longitudinal direction. The central ring rotates during the axial load owing to the deformation of the connecting elements. The solution of the aforementioned German Patent secures the central position of the inner ring. However, a rather large deformation occurs with this solution owing to the axial forces.